


Just For Now, In This Moment

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Just for now, James wants to pretend that final fight didn’t happen. In this moment, Mike wants to pretend he has his baby boy back.





	Just For Now, In This Moment

They broke up two months ago, but due to circumstances, it was impossible to avoid each other. Not that they tried very hard. Not at all.

Perhaps the first time, Mike would've but he had gotten distracted by the tiny little shorts his ex wore. James had broken away from his friends when he caught sight of him.

“Mike” he greeted, tucking a stray curl behind his ear.  
“Didn't expect to see you here.”

He cleared his throat, trying to add a bit of moisture back to his dry mouth.

“Well, I've moved my tutoring sessions here,” Mike replied, happy that the words came out reasonably calm. James's eyes widened just the slightest and instantly Mike’s heart began racing.

Their risky affair had started in their childhood. Only, the situation had been a lot more personal. Mike didn’t have the vocabulary to explain what pretty boys did to his emotions, but he knew that James was definitely a pretty boy. It led to the most volatile and passionate affair either of them had ever had. And it went crashing to the ground, like it always did, hence why they were no longer together. 

But Mike still knew the man too well. Knew that mentioning the tutoring lessons with another student gave James the wrong ideas. Ideas where the teacher was bending some boy or girl over a desk, pounding into them hard just as Mike had done with him when he visited the professor.

He saw the hurt pool into those lovely brown eyes and it wasn't acceptable. Without thinking, he took James's wrist in his hand and led him to the back where students and staff rarely went. They traded quiet but passionate remarks, rebuttals and stinging words, but some part of them knew what the outcome was going to be.

The man’s shorts dragged down just low enough for his ass to be exposed. Mike's pants open, his cock hard and aching, shoving into James's tight little hole. During their tumultuous affair both bad gotten used to carrying around a small bottle of lube. It was fortunate that the habit was still observed, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to do this…

Fucking in the library, Mike had the man braced against the shelves. His voice was a low, purr in James's ear as he assured the man that he didn't give a shit about the girls throwing themselves at him. They were a cover because he couldn't only look at him. He wouldn't risk the boy’s relationship with his family.

But he was the only one James had touched, had claimed, had fucked with abandon. Mike had to clasp his hand over James's pretty mouth. He was always a noisy little thing and getting railed into like this was no exception. James always tried to be quiet, biting his pretty pink lips hard enough that there were tears in his eyes. But those lips belonged to Mike so he had replaced them with his own, muffling the man’s moans with his mouth.

It was hard and fast. Rushed. James’s friends were probably waiting on him. Mike's 4 o'clock was probably wondering where he was. It was better this way.

Mike came inside him with a grunt, fucking in as deep as possible so that every drop would be deposited inside. The blonde's legs trembled, threatening to have him collapse from the onslaught.  
He whimpered when Mike whirled him around dropping to his knees to take care of his flushed little sex. It didn't take him long, a minute of his hot wet mouth and he was shooting his cum down Mike’s throat.

“We can't do this again,” 

James murmured, kissing the ginger’s lips, sharing the taste of his own cum. Mike agreed with a nod.

After that, Mike saw him everywhere, even outside of the flat, and like a vicious cycle, they fucked everywhere. It boy was too tempting, too convenient, but the places where they went at it was anything but. When they were together, they used to only have sex in their flat. Now it was like anywhere else would do.

Mike’s car in the parking lot. The bathroom on the third floor. The janitor's closet. Under the bleachers quick and easy while everyone was distracted by a game. The gym showers. James’ office.

Mike bumped into him at the mall. Not even five minutes later, he was fucking James in one of the department's changing rooms. At least the stalls had a bench so he was able to ride him. Even better, there were mirrors on the walls, so Mike had the perfect view.

James’s small, round ass spread apart, Mike's thick cock working its way inside his pretty hole. The older man’s eyes devoured every detail and he couldn't help putting his hands on James’s cheeks, marveling over how large his hands looked on them.

He had James turn around so that he could see too. The man’s face was such a deep red, his pretty mouth trembling.

 

“See how my cock is splitting your little hole open?”

Mike whispered in his ear. 

“Such a tiny little hole… So hot and hungry… Always wants to be full of my cock…”

He knew he shouldn't be teasing him. Making James whisper and moan for him was too tempting though. The way his insides massaged his cock whenever he got riled up felt too good for the older man.

“C’mon, baby,” 

Mike quietly urged, 

“Make me come inside this needy hole of yours… You want it, don't you? Want to be full of my come? Have it dripping out of your hole while you're walking around?”

James whined at the words with whispered replies. 

“Yes, yes, yes… please, sir…” 

His hips rolled effortlessly, a mesmerizing sight. His body just took Mike so well, like he was made for him. Mike gave him what he wanted, creaming inside his eager body.

It wasn’t the last time that day either because they ended up eating dinner together. And ended up fucking in the bathroom. Watching James lick his lips after eating a sundae dessert gave Mike some inspiring ideas, after all. 

James’s mouth felt heavenly wrapped around him and looked even better with a glaze of his cum coating his pink lips.  
Finally, Mike gave up the ruse that it wasn’t a thing the boy showed up at their home while he had a girl over. James smiled and walked right in as though he owned the place and sat in his lap cooing in his ears until she left. 

It's not the first time that James has found himself in this position: his shirt bunched up around his chest leaving his torso bare. He panted as his nipples were pinched and twisted by calloused fingers, the pink buds hardened from the treatment. His back arched, his pale skin reflected the moonlight and it was so... beautiful. 

Above him Mike’s breath hitched quietly, his hands trailed down from the mans chest towards his legs. They seemed to go on for miles. James’s thighs are on the slimmer side but they’re toned and they drag Mike in closer, calling for him to get a taste.

He leaned down, attaching to the pale surface, sucking and nipping at James’s thighs. He loves how easy it is to mark him, how quick his skin turns pinks and how easily he bruises, the marks blossomed like flowers on his pale skin. 

Mike traveled up, getting closer, so so close, to James's erection but never actually touched it. Instead, his lips danced around it, ghosting past the neglected length in search of his hipbones and stomach. James whined and bucked his hips, begging for contact, his dick leaking clear liquid. Mike decided to be nice and give him what he wants.

His tongue trailed across the head of James's cock, slowly lapping at the pre-cum flowing from the slit. He moaned at the taste, his lips wrapped around the very tip, sucking softly once before doing it again. Hard. James's mouth parts to make way for a loud moan, his back bent, his hips snapped forward in an attempt to make Mike take more, just please, god, take more. 

His chest heaved as the older bobbed his head, taking in more and more until the tip hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around it the way he knew James liked.  
James could feel himself getting riled up and he knew that there’s no way he’d last if Mike continued like this so he bucked his hips and whined that he was ready, that he just wanted Mike inside of him, now. 

He wasted no time, pushing James's knees up under his chin and James used one of his hands to hold them there, the other scrambled to grip the bed sheets tightly because god, that feels so good. Above him, Mike thrusts fast and deep, his cock hitting the younger's prostate with every snap of his hips. 

He loved the way that James’s hole spasmed around him, swallowing his cock up, loved the way the smaller man's breath hitched and his voice broke, the high-pitched whines and moans he released made Mike's mind reel and make him move just that much harder.

James tipped his head back, his stomach twisting in pleasure, his vision blackened by the feeling. He could barely breath, the air unbearably thick and he felt like he was suffocating in it, drowning in a sea of Mike, Mikey, Micheal. 

He could feel every inch of the man inside of him, he could feel his dick pulsing inside of him, his thickness stretching his walls. It's so so good and he knew—just knew—that it was only a matter of time before he couldn’t hold it anymore and released, his cum splattering on his own stomach and chest. And it happened too soon.

He thought he blacked out for a moment, and when he came to, Mike was moaning, his face pressed into James’s neck, his body blanketing the larger man’s, his hips stuttered as he released inside of James. His cum was hot as it filled James completely, the man let out a weak whimper at the feeling.  
They both pant, their were bodies tired and sore from overworking. Mike’s body rests between James's parted legs which had been released from their hold to his chest and laid flat on the bed. He rolled onto his side, pulled the blonde against him with a promise of rest.

The room quieted down as their pants turned into steady breaths.


End file.
